The End
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Dua orang itu memiliki warna rambut yang nyaris mirip, namun memiliki manik mata yang kontras berbeda/"Akan kuceritakan kisah di naskah ini padamu."/"Kau akan tahu maksud sebenarnya di akhir cerita."/SasuHina, SomeoneHina/Waspada! Baca warning di dalam./For #TakaburC [Kolaborasi buta bersama Kavyana] #2


**Disclaimer:** Naruto sepenuhnya adalah milik _**Masashi Kishimoto**_ - _sensei_. Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil kolaborasi buta dari _**Kavyana**_ dan salah seorang penulis hina yang nama penanya bisa dilihat di atas. Kami berdua tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi dipersembahkan untuk tantangan kolaborasi buta atau Takabur Challenge.

 **Warning:** Sedikit OOC, AU, typo yang luput dari pengamatan, dan kekurangan lainnya. Tidak dipersembahkan kepada pembaca yang pendek uratnya. Waspada terhadap kemungkinan yang tidak diinginkan. Tidak bertanggung jawab atas efek samping yang berkepanjangan. Membaca ini bisa membunuh kemanusiaanmu.

 **Warn 2** : Jangan pernah Anda sekalian menghantarkan kata-kata umpatan kepada saya padahal Anda belum selesai membacanya hingga akhir _((itu artinya Anda boleh menghina saya yang memang hina ini jika Anda sudah selesai membaca fanfiksi ini sampai habis))_. Itu hanya akan membuktikan bahwa selain pendek uratnya, otak Anda juga amat sangat dangkal.

 **.**

 **.::.**

 **.::-Selamat membaca-::.**

 **.::.**

 **.**

Selarik cahaya. Sealun nada. Sehelai udara. Pengantar sebait jantung puisi. Hari ini salju turun lagi. Sudah yang kelima kali di musim ini. Pemuda itu menekuni dinding kaca di sampingnya. Dinding kaca buram yang membuat lalu-lalang pejalan kaki, kendaraan di jalanan, dan pepohonan di trotoar menjadi seperti bayang-bayang.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Seakan dengan hal itu, harapannya yang tak terkabul hari ini dapat ia lepaskan dengan rela dan segera terlupakan.

Seorang gadis berjalan anggun ke arahnya. Rambut ungu panjangnya melambai lembut seperti gorden sutera di jendela yang terbuka. Kedua tangannya memegang nampan lebar motif kayu dengan sebuah cangkir putih yang masih mengepul di atasnya. Tiba di meja pemuda itu, ia menurunkan cangkir dengan hati-hati.

"Ini pesanan Anda. Selamat menikmati." Gadis itu tersenyum tipis disertai sedikit bungkukan.

Pemuda itu menoleh, "Kau sudah seperti pelayan sungguhan saja."

Gadis itu terkikik dan mengambil tempat di kursi lain, berhadapan dengan pemuda itu, "Kafe ini milikku. Aku bebas melakukan apa saja," kilah gadis itu dengan kedipan mata kiri.

Pemuda itu mendengus dan mengempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, tapak tangannya terulur mengurung cangkir di atas meja. Rasa hangat seketika menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Si gadis menyeret tumpukan kertas di depan pemuda itu ke hadapannya, membolak-balik lembaran itu dengan ekspresi serius. Bola mata cerahnya bergulir ke kiri ke kanan, "Ini tulisan yang sama dengan yang terakhir kali."

"Kau tak pernah benar-benar membacanya," timpal pemuda itu dengan tempo pelan dan dingin.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan membaca cetakan pertamanya."

Pemuda itu melengos, "Hari ini naskahku kembali ditolak. Ini penerbit yang ke-lima, dan lima adalah batas kesabaranku."

"Masih saja kau anut prinsip aneh itu." Gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke tengah meja, "Bilang saja terus terang kalau kau sudah menyerah."

"Ya. Supaya kau bisa menasihatiku dengan kata-kata motivasi andalanmu." Pemuda itu mendorong kening gadis itu dengan jari telunjuknya, "Jika batasmu adalah lima, maka masih ada lima belas, lima puluh, lima puluh lima, lima ratus, bla… bla… bla," lanjutnya sambil menirukan cara bicara si gadis.

Gadis itu tertawa, "Kau pintar seperti biasa."

Beberapa saat selanjutnya mereka terdiam. Memberi jeda untuk musik lembut yang menguar dari pengeras suara yang tertanam di langit-langit.

"Sebenarnya… aku hanya ingin kau yang membacanya." Pemuda itu berujar pelan.

Gadis itu menyeruput pelan minuman dalam cangkir. Entah kapan cangkir itu berpindah tangan.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" timpal gadis itu santai.

"Ada hal yang perlu kau tahu." Manik gelap pemuda itu berkilat serius.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Gadis itu membalas dengan sorot jenaka.

"Ya," sambar sang pemuda.

"Yang itu aku sudah tahu." Gadis itu menghela napas jengah, "Berulang kali kubilang 'kan, aku tak mungkin punya perasaan khusus padamu. Kita sudah terlalu lama bersahabat. Juga, kau tahu sendiri aku punya orang lain."

"Aku hafal alasan yang itu. Dengan ini, aku sudah ditolak lima kali." Pemuda itu memperbaiki duduknya, menata raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit lebih ramah, "Waktu luangmu masih banyak?"

Melirik jam tangan sekilas, gadis itu mengangguk sekali.

"Akan kuceritakan kisah di naskah ini padamu." Pemuda itu meraih tumpukan kertas itu kembali, "Karena kupikir, aku tak akan mengirimnya lagi ke penerbit."

"Huh… Dasar. Isinya pasti rayuan," cibir gadis itu.

"Kau dangkal. Itu yang tak kusukai darimu."

Gadis itu memperbaiki posisinya dan menyeruput minuman di cangkir sekali, "Baiklah. Aku siap."

Pemuda itu mengangguk samar kemudian mengalihkan pandangan keluar, menembus kaca buram.

 _Sebuah persimpangan jalan saat senja. Dua orang—terpisah jalan besar yang ramai kendaraan—saling memandang, kembali berjumpa setelah sekian lama._

"Kenapa harus persimpangan jalan? Kenapa bukan taman atau pantai, dimana senja terlihat lebih indah," sela gadis itu seperti mengajak berdebat.

"Karena yang kulihat sekarang adalah persimpangan jalan," balas pemuda itu bersungut.

Gadis itu mendecih, "Paling tidak, kau harus pikirkan makna filosofisnya untuk kebutuhan cerita."

Pemuda itu memutar bola mata, memutuskan tak acuh pada komentar gadis itu.

 _Dua orang itu memiliki warna rambut yang nyaris sama, namun memiliki manik mata yang kontras berbeda. Sasuke dan Hinata._

"Tunggu dulu." Gadis itu memotong dengan nada protes, "Kau tidak sedang membuat karya fiksi penggemar 'kan? Kenapa harus pakai namamu dan namaku?" lanjutnya cepat.

"Karena aku menyukai namaku dan namamu gampang disebut, juga aku menyukainya." Pemuda itu mengerling jenaka, "Jangan-potong-ceritaku-lagi," lanjutnya dengan pandangan melotot.

Gadis itu memajukan bibirnya kesal, "Oke." Tangannya bergerak seperti menutup ritsleting.

 _Angin berdesir membelai trotoar. Satu dua daun momiji yang menguning lepas dari tangkainya. Daun-daun itu menutupi tanah, membuatnya sewarna kuning jingga langit senja. Ini musim gugur yang cerah._

 _Lampu lalu lintas berubah warna, Sasuke dan puluhan pejalan kaki lainnya mengambil langkah melintas ke seberang. Langkahnya terlihat ringan. Dari tempatnya, pemuda itu terlihat banyak berbeda di mata Hinata._

 _Tiba di depan Hinata, keduanya terdiam, saling melempar senyum, kemudian terkekeh dan akhirnya tertawa. Potongan-potongan kenangan berputar dan terproyeksi dari lensa bening mereka yang berbinar._

Sang pemuda terus melanjutkan cerita yang telah ia hapal di luar kepala tersebut. Gadis ungu bermata lembut itu mendengarkan dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, terkadang ia menutup matanya demi menikmati suara khas lelakinya sembari membayangkan apa yang diucapkan kawannya tersebut. Begitulah kondisi mereka selama beberapa saat, meskipun kadang kali gadisnya menyeletuk, sang lelaki tetap melanjutkan ceritanya dengan tenang, seolah takkan ada apapun yang akan mengganggunya hingga akhir. Akhir dari cerita. Dan mungkin juga akhir dari kisah hidupnya.

 _Dua cangkir teh_ chamomile _terhidang di atas meja. Uap panasnya masih mengepul. Beberapa kelopak putih bunga itu mengambang di permukaan. Mereka berhadapan, saling menyelami wajah satu sama lain._

" _Sudah lama sekali." Suara lembut Hinata mengalir seperti angin, "Kau terlihat banyak berubah."_

" _Kau juga," sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandang, "Tapi, tempat ini masih sama, dan kau juga ada."_

" _Aku berniat merenovasi tempat ini, tapi tidak ada dana."_

 _Mereka tertawa, meski tak benar-benar menganggap hal itu patut ditertawakan._

" _Lima tahun, tepatnya." Suara berat pemuda itu masih sama diingatan Hinata, "Dan, lima adalah batas kesabaranku."_

"Apa kubilang… tulisanmu ini pasti rayuan!" seru gadis itu hampir berteriak.

"Dengar dulu. Kau akan tahu maksud yang sebenarnya di akhir cerita." Pemuda itu menjentikkan jari di depan wajah gadis itu.

Hinata tersenyum geli dan mengangguk. Mata sebal pemuda itu acapkali sering memunculkan keinginannya untuk terus menggoda Sasuke, dan lelakinya itu tak pernah suka pada kebiasaan sang gadis. Sebelum Sasuke kembali meneruskan, suara gemerincing bel di pintu masuk terdengar dan Hinata terlihat sedikit kesal merasa bahwa keintiman mereka terganggu. "Aku masih memasang tanda tutup. Sebentar."

Gadis itu menoleh ke pintu masuk dan berdiri dengan gembira saat mengetahui siapa yang datang. Dia berjalan cepat dan menghambur ke arah tamu yang datang, memeluk seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang muncul begitu saja di hadapan mereka tanpa diduga keduanya.

"Sakura. Ya ampun, kupikir pelanggan. Kau nyaris kutegur dan kuusir."

Sasuke terdiam menatap dua gadis yang saling bercengkrama melepas rindu meskipun masih di depan pintu masuk tersebut. Tawa keduanya memenuhi pikiran sang pemuda hitam dan untuk sesaat ia terhanyut di dalam suara canda mereka, sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa gadisnya menghampiri meja mereka seraya menarik tangan kawannya tadi, membawanya menemui Sasuke.

"Sakura, kukenalkan padamu. Dia Sasuke Uchiha, teman baikku sejak kuliah di sini. Dan—Sasuke, ini Sakura Haruno. Dia selama ini sekolah di London. Seperti yang dulu pernah kuceritakan," suara girang si gadis ungu mampu membuatnya terpikat. Namun binar di mata Sasuke berubah kala menatap kawan dari kawannya itu. Ia menekuni wajah si gadis merah jambu dan tersenyum tipis tanpa diketahui siapapun. Hinata menoleh dan menatap jenaka pada gadis di sebelahnya, "Jangan katakan kau diusir dari Inggris karena Brexit."

Sakura tertawa sembari menjitak pelan kepala gadis itu, begitu pula kawan baiknya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar candaan gadisnya dan kemudian hanya terpaku diam menekuni percakapan dua perempuan yang kini duduk semeja bersamanya. Gadis ungunya seolah terlupa pada apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya dan kembali bersuka ria kepada sang gadis merah jambu.

Ia telani sedikit demi sedikit air liur yang mulai memahit dan tatapnya semakin sendu, sesendu mengetahui dan mengingat fakta bahwa hari ini dia sudah mencapai batasnya dalam banyak hal. Haruskah ia memulai garis awal yang lain lagi dan memutus benang yang berkali-kali ia coba sambungkan meskipun ia tahu tentulah akan retas lagi?

Tangannya mencengkeram tumpukan kertas di meja hingga kusut tepiannya dan nyaris rusak jilidannya. Tiada lagi kepulan hangat di cangkir musim dinginnya, dan dia tak tahu harus berapa tahun lagi menanti demi menemu musim semi penuh kehangatan di hidupnya. Lagi-lagi ia menghadapi persimpangan jalan yang selalu membayangi, dengan sang gadis di seberang jalan dan ia yang akan selalu melewati jalan yang telah dilalui sang gadis. Menikmati perjalanan penuh kenangan yang tak pernah ia tinggalkan maupun ditinggalkan si gadisnya meskipun Hinata akan selalu berjalan lurus ke depan sementara ia hanya terpaku menatapi bayang-bayang kebahagiaan mereka yang telah lama hilang dan lewat begitu saja di kehidupan keduanya.

Sakura dan Hinata tersadar dari kebahagiaan mereka berdua dikala pemuda hitam itu berdiri dari kursinya dan pamit untuk kembali pulang. Tak ia habiskan teh _chamomile_ yang menjadi sedingin hidupnya yang dihidangkan sang gadis. Gadisnya mencegah dengan tatapan memaksa.

"Kau belum selesai menceritakan naskahmu, Sasuke."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, "Kau akan membacanya saat tulisanku diterbitkan."

Karena ia sudah mendapatkan lima kali penolakan oleh gadis yang sama dengan alasan yang sama. Tiada lagi keperluan untuknya kembali ke sisi gadis itu dan dengan gembira berkisah seru mengenai mimpi-mimpinya, angannya. Dan akhir dari ceritanya. Tapi bukan berarti pula ia akan mengirimkan naskah yang telah lima kali ditolak oleh penerbit ke perusahaan penerbitan yang lainnya. Mungkin itulah pertanda ia harus memulai kisah yang baru lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu, Sasuke." Senyuman itu tetaplah sama cerahnya seperti dulu namun masih tak mampu menghangatkan dingin hidup si pemuda. Dia mengangguk pelan dan keluar dari kafe sederhana gadisnya yang ia tak tahu kapan lagi bisa ia datangi dengan penuh suka cita.

Angin dingin perlahan merusaki kulit pipinya, menyemai merah di sana namun bukan di mata pemuda tangguh itu. Hangat bola matanya tetap ia paksa untuk tak turut membasahi syal biru keunguan miliknya. Cukuplah ia digandrungi salju hari ini dan jangan yang lain hingga hari ini berakhir. Perasaan perih yang dipikirnya takkan pernah menjadi lebih perih lagi, rupanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dan yang menjadi-jadi itu menjadi lecut bagi keinginannya menuliskan karya hatinya yang hanya dan selalu ia tujukan kepada yang terkasih. Yang menjadi-jadi itu menghantui hidupnya yang semakin menjauh dari dia yang semakin berbahagia bersama yang tercinta di seberang jalannya. Yang menjadi-jadi itu menangisi dan ditangisinya seperti bayang-bayang basah di kaca jendela kafe gadisnya saat musim hujan.

.::.

"Penulis buku itu teman yang kau ceritakan selama ini?—" Leher jenjangnya dipeluk gadis merah jambu, dikucupi gadis itu putih kulit Hinata yang membuatnya geli dan menggeliat. Buku yang ia baca nyaris terjatuh dari pangkuan dan gadis itu memukul pelan lengan yang mengganggunya membaca. Dengan lembut ia mencoba melarikan diri dari jangkauan si gadis, tapi ia kalah cepat. Ia kembali jatuh ke pangkuan yang terkasih. "—yang pernah kau perkenalkan padaku dulu?"

"Kau mau mencoba baca? Ada lima serial, sebenarnya. Dan ini adalah yang terakhir."

" _Uwah_ , seperti Harry Potter saja, sampai lima jilid. Kau saja yang ceritakan, bagaimana?" Pelukan Sakura semakin menguat di dada yang terkasih dan dia duduk rapat di belakang gadis ungunya. Hinata tertawa dan menepuk kepala si merah jambu di belakangnya, "Harry Potter itu ada tujuh. Kau bikin malu nama Universitas London saja, sih."

"Itu kan sudah lima tahun lalu, _babe_." Gadis perkasa itu membela diri dan menopangkan dagunya di bahu si ungu, "Dan tentu saja aku bercanda. Kamu lupa aku suka HP?"

"Iya, aku lupa," canda Hinata dengan tawa. Diketuk Sakura dengan pelan ubun-ubun gadisnya dan dengan sedikit laku yang sengaja dilebih-lebihkan Hinata mengaduh dan berpura-pura menangis.

Sasuke menghadapi persimpangan jalan di senja musim dingin lagi. Sendirian lagi, menatapi gadis yang ia kasihi di seberang jalan yang tertawa dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan terus melangkah maju, sibuk memperhatikan sosok tercinta yang berjalan bersebelahan dengannya. Mereka—si pemuda dan sang gadis—tidak saling berbalas tatap mata, dan hanya saling melewati satu sama lain. Sasuke menuju jalan penuh kepedihan yang berlawanan arah dari gadisnya yang menuju kebahagiaan. Menuju musim dingin yang tak pernah berakhir sementara gadisnya mengarah pada musim semi berkepanjangan.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?"

Hinata termenung sejenak. Sudah dua kali ia membaca buku terakhir dari judul dan penulis yang sama. Ia bahkan sudah hapal isinya dan mengetahui bahwa keseluruhan buku itu hanya ditujukan pada dirinya seorang. Setetes air mata menghangati pipinya, dan gadis di belakangnya mengerti kesedihan ia yang dicinta. Semakin erat pelukan Sakura kepada Hinata.

"Kau mau kuceritakan?"

"Jika itu membuatmu tersiksa, aku takkan memaksa. Aku bisa membacanya sendiri."

"Aku tidak menyesali jalanku bersamamu." Suara Hinata lembut dan ia menciumi lengan putih kekasihnya. "Dan aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Sasuke. Sejak dulu. Dia adalah teman terbaikku."

Tak ada kebahagiaan lain yang dirasa Sakura selain semua keyakinan Hinata yang telah dipilih gadis itu. "Itu buku terakhir? Bagaimana akhir ceritanya?"

Gadis bermata lembut itu tersenyum manis, matanya nyaris menyipit saat begitu dan Sakura amat menyukainya semu merah di pipi putih gadisnya. Hinata berujar pelan, "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

 **-Usai-**

 **Catatan penulis** : Salam. Saya salah satu penulis baru di fandom Naruto dan sepak terjang saya selama ini adalah menulis fanfiksi SasuNaru dan SasuSaku, tapi bukan berarti saya tidak suka Hinata. Justru karakter perempuan kesayangan saya di Naruto adalah Hinata, dan saking sayangnya saya kepadanya, saya tidak berani menulis fanfiksi dengan karakter Hinata. Takut karakter dia yang sudah sempurna dan sangat saya cintai justru hancur di tangan saya sendiri :'(

Fanfiksi ini hasil kolaborasi buta antara saya dengan salah seorang penulis yang tidak saya tahu dan yang tidak pernah bertukar kata saya kepadanya selain dari fanfiksi ini, yang nama dari penulis tersebut adalah Kavyana. Saya berterima kasih kepada Kavyana atas _draft_ yang sangat indah dan molek sekali _((yang bahkan saya merasa takut sekali mengubah gaya bahasanya dan ragu apakah gaya bahasa saya yang hina bisa mengikuti gaya bahasa starter yang indah ini))_ serta terima kasih kepada penyelenggara tantangan Takabur—Rindang dan Christiawan, dan kepada pembaca sekalian.

Apabila ada bagian-bagian fanfiksi ini yang membuat Anda sekalian bermuram durja, panas hatinya, dan lain sebagainya, mohon didinginkan dan tidak perlu dilimpahkan ke saya karena sudah sejak awal saya memperingatkan akan keberadaan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak menyenangkan hati Anda sekalian.

 _.:Salam dari saya yang namanya ada di samping judul fanfiksi:._


End file.
